<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Descendant of the Sith legacy by Deltario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023286">Descendant of the Sith legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario'>Deltario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deltario/pseuds/Deltario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based of off Ronin2106 own - Sentinel of the force. I got permission to use it and I created my version... Basically my version will be how a Jedi shadow named Darth Azreal and his real name is Naruto Uzumaki the defendant of Exar kun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Descendant of the Sith legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The rule of two - The master has the power and covet it and the apprentice to crave it.That is the rule not what but what if the grand plan went down the drain by a sudden arrival of a j ancient Jedi by the name of Naruto Uzumaki also known as his Sith name Darth Azreal and he is known as the lord of death. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>He is also the master of shadows and he is known as the savior of the Galactic Republic and is also the battle master of the order.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I will also include characters from all story lines of the game swtor game .</strong>
</p><hr/><p>If someone would told Naruto of his heritage that he was the descendant of Exar kun the dark lord of the Sith I would have laughed in your face. But what Naruto went through isn't funny. Let me start when this all began...</p><p>It all started when the Sith Empire attacked the Jedi and the Galactic Republic and ensured a Galactic war that last over 20 years and at the end of it Darth Barris had negotiated with the Republic peace and the cold war ensures as they bombed coruscant and the Jedi temple...</p><p>However on that day the Sith order made a grave mistake.... </p><p>They let a child that would be strong in the force live and he would vow to destroy the Sith order.</p><p>That boy is Naruto as he was just a small child and he saw the destruction </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>